Snow Strike
=Character History= Takara Matsunaga was a prominent and up incoming member of the Japanese Yakuza Mafia. Takara was an excellent Marksman, and a ruthless assassin. Takara was promised to marry the daughter of the head of the Yakuza Mafia's Northern Tokyo Branch, Mikio saotome. Mikio's father, Sashki Saotome was a very powerful boss and feared by most of the Yakuza. Kendo Nagasaki was Takara's best friend, and secretly coveted Takara's position and status within the Yakuza Mafia. Yet most of all, Kendo was in love with Mikio, and hatched a plot to kill Takara. Convincing Takara that Sashki Saotome wanted him to lead a contingent of Yakuza to steal cryogenic technology from the Tokyo Division of Monument labs, Kendo led Takara into a trap. Finding himself on a lab table in an abandoned Basement, Takara was in horror to find his friend Kendo had betrayed him, and had taken an experimental cryogenic bacteria machine and was going to flood Takara's body with it to kill him by freezing his body from the inside out. Injecting Takara and leaving him for dead, Kendo made his escape, and immediately took his place with Mikio, lying to her and her father, that Kendo died in a scheme to take over the Yakuza himself and made Takara's demise a dishonorable disgrace seeking Mikio's favor. Takara's body was infected with a Mutanagenic Bacteria that converted his body into a living ice man. His body is always cold, and slightly translucent. Every cell in his body was changed into a living ICE bacteria. Takara escaped his death and found that he could manipulate his body through mere thought and could produce various weaponry and could even produce sculptured figurines that would act as spying tools. He could use them to listen to conversations from 100 feet away! Takara retreated to a secret Ninja training organization in Osaka, Japan known as the Hand of Doom. There he learned to hone his skills as an assassin and joined their group, which was actually an arm of the Super Villain Organization, the Doom Brigade! Through his successful acts of violence and vengeance, he came to the attention of Doctor Deathshade, Master of the Doom Brigade. Deathshade offered Takara the ability to enact vengeance on Kendo and the Yakuza, in exchange for his complete and utter loyalty, and eventually find a way to reverse the effects of the Ice Bacteria that changed Takara into a Living Iceman. Donning the Code Name of Snow Strike, Takara Matsunaga no longer lives, and now does the bidding of the Doom Brigade as their Most dangerous ninja assassin. Often time Snow Strike Teams up with the White Lotus, and is a natural enemy of the Beetle Blazer. =Powers= Snow Strike's Body is made of a living Frozen bacteria, it always stays freezing in temperature. His Body can create various frozen armor, and melee weaponry. If however, he is separated from his ice weaponry, it will begin to dissolve as the frozen bacteria dies (this has an effect that almost resembles melting..) Snow strike can also create ice sculptures which will reverberate sounds and images to Snow Strike's Mind.. making him an excellent spy. He is accomplished in ninjistu and weapons combat. favorite Iced weaponry: Ice katana, Ice Axe, Ice Cicles (for Throwing) and Spiked Ice Balls (for Throwing) =Design Notes= Snow Strike was created by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with the Capital Comics Studios Universe. Snow Strike is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Villains